


Dress Rehearsal

by torino10154



Series: December Gift Drabbles 2014 [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drabble, M/M, Multiple Partners, Open Relationships, Slash, Sloppy Seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 17:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2740226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sorry for reposting this but it wasn't showing up in my list of works so it was suggested I repost.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Dress Rehearsal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kitty_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitty_fic/gifts).



> Sorry for reposting this but it wasn't showing up in my list of works so it was suggested I repost.

"Draco had to work late, did he?" Teddy said into James's ear.

"Yeah," James breathed, pushing his hips back, drawing Teddy deeper. "Won't be back till nine."

"Well," Teddy took James's cock in hand, "that gives us plenty of time for what I have in mind."

Teddy snapped his hips, driving his cock into James's arse, reducing him to a babbling mess.

"God, fuck me harder," James begged. "Please!"

Teddy was so close but he didn't want to come. Not yet. He was practicing, so to speak, trying to last longer.

But it was no use. James cried out, arse clamping down on Teddy's cock and ripping his orgasm from him.

James fell flat to the bed, panting, while Teddy sat back, hands on his thighs, head drooped as he recovered.

"Just in time, I see," Draco drawled, shutting the door to the bedroom behind him.

"You're home," James said, his formerly boneless body springing to life. 

Draco ran a hand over James's arse, his always-cool fingers teasing James's hole.

Teddy got up and Summoned a cigarette from his robes, sitting down across the room to watch. If he was lucky, he might get another go when Draco was finished.


End file.
